This invention relates generally to an ice dispensing assembly, and more particularly, to an ice dispensing assembly mounted within a refrigerator compartment.
Known refrigerators generally include a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. The freezer compartment often includes an ice-making apparatus. At least some known refrigerators include an ice-dispensing apparatus which can provide cubed or crushed ice through the door.
Through-the-door ice-dispensing apparatus are typically utilized in side-by-side or top mount refrigerators. An ice making system in the freezer compartment has a container for storing ice and a means for conveying ice cubes from the container to a downwardly facing discharge opening. The ice-dispensing apparatus typically includes a chute extending through the door which includes a dispenser opening for delivering ice to a user.
However, due to the positioning of the freezer compartment in bottom freezers, where the freezer compartment is located below the refrigerator compartment, it is inconvenient for a consumer to access ice within the freezer compartment. Additionally, the freezer compartment is positioned at an insufficient height for through-the-door dispensing.